Kyran Dean
)]] Name: Kyran Dean Gender: Male Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Outdoor sports, animal care, mechanics (car and bike), skateboarding, playing guitar, making videos '''Appearance: Kyran stands at 6’2” and weighs about 190 pounds. He has an athletic build that is slender and well-toned with some muscle, rather than brawny. He has a healthy, light tan skin tone, a result of the time he spends outside and partially from the Spanish heritage inherited from his mother’s side of the family. He has a good complexion and evenly proportioned facial features down to his chin and jawline. He has an average sized nose centered above slightly full lips. When Kyran is happy, the corners of his mouth may stretch to reveal a warm, lengthy smile and dimples on the side of his face. He also has a few tiny moles dotting down his face, which help complement his features. Kyran’s eyes are hazel colored and his eyebrows are slightly thick. His brown hairstyle is a short, scruffy and tousled beach hair look, sun-kissed with golden brown natural highlighting. Kyran doesn’t grow very much facial hair and whatever appears is promptly removed as he prefers the clean shaven look. Recently, Kyran received a few stitches on his bottom lip after getting into a fight with a classmate. Although they've been removed, his lip is still visibly healing. When it comes to clothing, Kyran is not picky. As long as the clothes look good and fit comfortably, then it’s good enough for him. At the time of abduction, Kyran was wearing a dark gray, light-weight and sleeveless hoodie vest left open over a navy blue T-shirt, with the Diamond Supply Co. brand, stylized in yellow print on the front. Under that shirt, he wore a tank top, with the Fox brand logo printed across the chest. He also wore dark cargo pants over boxers with the American Eagle brand written across the waistband, black Vans skateboard shoes with red trim, calf-high black socks with thin yellow stripes, and fingerless skateboarding gloves. He wore a white wristwatch on his left arm and on his right arm he wore several small wristbands in an assortment of colors and styles. On his head was a flat-brimmed, navy blue snapback, with a burgundy brim and snap-fastener, along with a white serenity dove on its front. This snapback was worn backwards, slightly rotated, with his scruffy hair visible from underneath. Around Kyran’s neck was a heart necklace, given to him by his mother. Biography: Kyran Dean was born to a middle class family living in the suburbs of Carrington Pointe, in Denton, New Jersey. He is the son of veterinarian, Angela Dean and school athletic director, Kevin Dean. Kyran grew up as the third son to older brothers, Elijah and Asher Dean, one and two years his seniors, respectively. Kyran ended up being close to his brothers, due to their similar ages and they got along as friends, with very few sibling spats, aside from the occasional play fight. He also got along and looked up to his parents as role models in his life. Angela would also videotape the happy family for home video memories on her camcorder as Kyran grew up. From a young age, Kyran’s father, a former college and high school athlete, would train his sons to be physically active people, emphasizing the importance of exercise for a healthy life. He also believed that boys were supposed to be tough and as such, Kyran’s upbringing involved many things associated for boys, such as sports, along with numerous Hot Wheel toys and Tonka trucks. Kyran and his brothers were taught how to ride a bicycle by their father. He had a difficult time at first, crashing numerous times and getting hurt on his hands and knees, when he decided to ride alone on impulse, but he eventually got the hang of it. His father would also bring his sons to the beach or to Major Taylor Skate Park, a place of which Kyran would frequent to this very day, for outdoor activity. His dad’s influence throughout early childhood would later shape Kyran’s interests and hobbies for the future. Kyran’s mother influenced her son in a different way. While his dad helped shape his lifestyle, Dr. Angela Dean, helped educate him and influence his personality. She enrolled him to a Denton preschool, believing an early education was helpful in getting her children a jump start in their lives. She also taught him to be more nurturing and responsible when she adopted their family’s first puppy, when Kyran was ten years old. Compared to the rest of his brothers, Kyran took particular interest in caring for and raising the small dog. Being a veterinarian, Angela noticed Kyran’s fascination in animals as similar to her own as a child. Kyran would always ask his mother animal related questions, something of which Angela was always happy to answer. After failing to help an injured bird at the park one day due to lack of knowledge, Kyran desired to one day be able to help care for animals himself in the future. In elementary school, Kyran was considered a relatively bright, but quiet student. In class he wasn’t necessarily the smartest kid, but he did typically well and had consistently decent to above average grades. His favorite subjects were music, the sciences and of course physical education. Kyran was an active kid who enjoyed the class and seemed to always put out the best performances in fitness tests and sports, a fact of which his father was very proud of. Kyran and his brothers were enrolled in elementary school teams and taught early on how to play baseball and football among other sports. Through this physically active lifestyle, Kyran would prove to be quite injury prone throughout his lifetime, often getting hurt in some way, whether it be a simple scrape or something a bit more serious. Some examples of this include several scratches, scrapes, bruises and even sprains while playing simple activities at the park as a child, such as running or swinging and later skateboarding, playing team sports and riding his moped as a teenager. It became a history of bad luck which continued even as he grew up playing team sports during his teenage years. Aside from recess time and sports, Kyran was actually a quiet kid. He’d play with others, but unlike his more talkative and sociable brothers, Kyran was more reserved and preferred to be alone. Other than that, Kyran was also not as comfortable talking to other kids and did not actively seek out friendships. When speaking, Kyran tended to use very little words and mostly expressed himself with body language such as shoulder shrugs. Most of the friends he met in elementary were from association with his older brothers or those that actively tried to make friends with him. In middle school, Kyran was a bit of a late bloomer and was smaller than a majority of the other boys his age. He would ride his bicycle to school and would keep to himself most of the time. Other students saw him as an easy target and would sometimes pick on him. On one occasion he was shoved to the ground as a result, receiving a bump on his head and a small bruise as well. His basic reaction was usually not to respond to the harassment and instead bottle up or hide his anger and frustration. When Kyran’s father found out about this from his other sons, he talked to Kyran and insisted his son stand up for himself, believing a man should be tough. He even taught his son how to punch properly, in case anyone decided to push him around again. Kyran took his dad's advice to heart, choosing to fight back against students who tried to harass him, including the same boy who pushed him before. When he finally let loose, his pent up aggression and good physical condition helped him in thoroughly beating back the larger boy, thus effectively stopping many students from bothering him in the future. He was suspended as a result, which disappointed his parents but secretly made his father proud at seeing his son fighting back and winning. Kyran’s mother made her son attend counseling once every two weeks as suggested by a school counselor, which helped him mellow down a bit. She also told him to keep his cool and just stay out of the way when dealing with troublemakers. His mother was stern with him, stating that he already proved that he could handle himself and that she would not appreciate it if he continued to get into physical conflicts with other students. She encouraged Kyran to spend more time with friends, believing it would be good for his character. Kyran decided to listen to her by trying to keep his temper in check as he didn’t want to upset her anymore. Skateboarding was a hobby Kyran picked up from one of his closest friends, during middle school. Kyran was already a very active child, so the outdoor activity came naturally for him. He hung around with friends, skateboarding around the skate park and through the neighborhood, simply for the enjoyment, even though he tended to get hurt often while doing it. He would sometimes film his friends skate, as well. They were far from great, but he still had fun posting these videos online after a friend, convinced him to create a YouTube account. One day, Kyran hurt himself while attempting to do a risky trick down a flight of steps on impulse for a video, landing hard and injuring his ankle to the point where he needed to wear a cast and use crutches. He also couldn’t participate in any kind of physical activity for nine months. This left Kyran feeling bored as he wasn’t able to do anything he enjoyed doing, except listening to music or browsing videos on the internet. To keep occupied during this time, Kyran taught himself how to play a guitar after borrowing one from a friend, by using his free time to practice every day, not because he was aiming for anything in particular, but because it was fun and allowed him to express himself after the accident. He first became inspired to do so after singing along to all sorts of different music, as he watched musicians and even regular people perform music while browsing videos online, believing that he could play an instrument too, if he tried. Overtime, Kyran became a decent guitar player and would sometimes film himself singing and performing covers of his favorite songs, with his mom’s camcorder. His mother, impressed upon discovering her son’s talent on her camera, decided to gift him his very own guitar and camcorder for Christmas. With these gifts, Kyran continued to film an eclectic variety of music within his bedroom and was even bold enough to post them secretly onto YouTube, from which he has gained a small amount of followers, which has grown steadily over the years. He continues playing the guitar after recovering from his injury, but doesn’t like to show off this talent too often outside of his videos. Being the reserved type, Kyran liked the anonymity and support he felt he had online, where he could let down his silent façade and just be himself easily around people, which eventually translated to real life with his closest friends. He branched off from covers and also began to video-blog thoughts on his YouTube channel, as a sort of therapeutic video-diary and to also keep a collection of everyday memories. He keeps this hobby a secret from most people, choosing only to show his closest friends, because he doesn't want attention from people he might know in real life, or for his parents to keep tabs on him. Kyran would sometimes film short videos together with these friends, as well. This is a side hobby he has done throughout his teenage years, and still continues to do whenever he has free time. At P.J. Hobbs Senior High School, Kyran did his best to create a better image for himself. Fortunately, he had both of his brothers there to help guide him. He joined the P.J. Hobbs Senior High football and baseball teams just like his brothers and made an effort to get closer to the friends he had as suggested by his mother. Right before sophomore year, Kyran experienced a major growth spurt putting him close to his current height. The constant encouragement of exercise from his family made him into a very fit young man who was also very good at his positions as football wide receiver and baseball outfielder. He enjoyed both sports, but got injured on occasion, which included a few sprains and bruises among other minor injuries. Despite his activities in school, he still had more interest in animal care for the future. When he was old enough, Kyran was allowed by his veterinarian mother to volunteer and help out at the animal clinic after school. His experiences were limited to cleaning, restocking, and observing procedures and surgeries. However, he enjoyed every minute of it even if he wasn’t getting paid. Kyran earned his money by applying to and working part time at the movie theater, located in Parkway Shopping Plaza. He finds it to be a decent job and considers it easy, although monotonous at times. Kyran’s father and brothers taught him how to drive as soon as he was old enough. They showed him the mechanics of cars and even motorized bicycles, to get him familiar with the parts for the future. It was mostly to keep him self-sufficient when dealing with cars, but Kyran ended up getting interested in car and bike mechanics in the end. When he earned his driver’s license, his family helped him pay for a used, but good conditioned jeep which he worked hard to maintain. On his seventeenth birthday he was gifted a black and grey colored moped which he uses quite often. Kyran needed to wear a cast over his arm for a few months after impulsively trying to perform a stunt on his moped for a video and failing. He tries to be extra careful while using it, since the accident. Most of Kyran’s closest friends are those he met when he was a child and has stayed close with ever since. Other friends include those by association through his brothers, the sports teams and friends of friends. He even has a few online friends, from his small presence on the internet. When it comes to making friends, he isn't the type to conform to any specific clique in the high school. He tends to be one of the friendliest and down to earth people around, once he opens up to a person. Personality wise, Kyran can be described as a strong and silent type, who can be fun once you get to know him. He’s still quiet and insecure around people he doesn’t know too well. He tries to be a practical person and keep out of problems that are not his own, but may step in impulsively on behalf of a friend, considering his own history with bullies. Although there are still people who bother him, Kyran tries to keep his cool unless he’s feeling particularly stressed. He tends to lose his temper, if he or a friend is physically provoked, which will sometimes cause him to be reckless and fight back. One such incident occurred in the school's cafeteria when he stepped in to diffuse a situation between his former teammate Adonis Alba, and a few of his friends. He was shoved into a table of food for his troubles, which caused Kyran to lose his cool. Without adequately thinking it through, Kyran inadvertently started a food-fight and got into a physical confrontation with Adonis, which led to another suspension and punishment from his parents. Kyran was given a few stitches on his bottom lip afterwards, to help heal the split lip he earned during the conflict. His grades at P.J. Hobbs Senior High School are decent to above average in everything, with a few A’s scattered here and there. His favorite classes remain the music classes, physical education class and the biology classes, especially those that involve animals. Kyran’s current goal for the future is to do work in helping animals, whether it is volunteer work with animal shelters or working as a veterinarian like his mother. Advantages: Kyran is not easily intimidated and has been in some fights before, which could help him against others. He is generally a kind person who is very down to earth and personable once he gets to know to someone, which might help him with others in the long run. He is a very athletic teenager which may help him out in physical situations. Disadvantages: Kyran can be impulsive, leading to unwise decisions. If he or a friend is physically provoked, he may become reckless and fight back, due to a need to be tough like he was taught to be. It may prove dangerous for him, especially with weapons involved. Kyran tends to be quite injury-prone. His history of bad luck when it comes to injuries might affect his longevity. Original Profile: '''Kyran Dean (V5) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 14 --- Designated Weapon: AK-47 Conclusion: An athlete with a big gun, an impulsive streak, and a chip on his shoulder. If lucky number 14 helps balance out that bad luck any, this will be one to watch. The above biography is as written by Cake. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Cake Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Katarina Konipaski 'Collected Weapons: '''AK-47 (designated weapon, to Chuck Soileaux) '''Allies: 'Natali Greer, Adonis Alba, Jason Andrews, Michael Crowe, Chuck Soileaux 'Enemies: 'Saachi Nidal, Jay Harland, Tina Luz, Katarina Konipaski, Miranda Millers '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Kyran woke in the depths of the warehouse behind shelves, in time to overhear the full details of the conversation between Saachi Nidal and Jay Harland, their agreement that they would ally to thin the competition and get the kills they needed to go home. He couldn't believe it, and his outrage made him unconsciously make noise and give away his position despite his attempts to stay hidden. Saachi and Jay were coming to find him, Kyran continued to observe their conversation as he stayed ducked down, noting the dynamics of their group, the weapons they had access to. When the time came Kyran struck first, he grabbed a tool for an improvised weapon and then toppled a shelving unit onto Jay from behind him, trapping him. Kyran grabbed his stuff as Saachi charged, nicked Kyran's cheek but only superficially, Kyran fought back better, hitting Saachi repeatedly in the abdomen with the blunt end of his weapon to send her toppling. He ran. While wandering the woods contemplating his next move Kyran overhead and found Kris Hartmann, hidden in the trees above a congregation consisting of Natali Greer and Adonis Alba additionally. Kris spoke cryptically, seemed out of it, so Kyran also evaluated and addressed the others: the friendliness of Natali, the not-so-friendliness of Adonis. He explained what had happened with Jay and Saachi. He then promptly faced a new threat, in the acute form of Tina Luz shooting at them from the nearby bushes, and Adonis fleeing and slamming Kyran into the ground in the process. Kyran recovered in time to behold Natali surrendering her gun at gunpoint from Tina, Kyran discerned that Tina wouldn't be letting them off the hook for compliance, so he revealed his own gun and pointed it at her. Tina shrugged off the threat and vanished into the bushes with parting shots, Natali began to question Kyran's actions all while Kyran barely avoided being killed and fumbled with his gun's safety. He fired back at Natali in irritation, then fired into the trees around where Tina had been, covering fire while he shouted for Natali and Kris to run. The bullets broke branches and they rained down, Kris fled, Natali did not and continued to stay peeved at Kyran, who began to write Natali off. That said, Natali was trapped by a worsening injury on her knee, and Kyran couldn't leave her. He helped her walk, purposelly leaving behind his own supplies in order to carry her, and they moved on. They slowly made their way deeper into the woods, to the isolated cabin. Gunfire erupted from the direction of the cabin, they froze, then quickly agreed that their best recourse was getting further away. Natali was still debilitated to a hobble, so Kyran took it on himself to piggyback her, awkward as the process was and as much as she nearly choked him out they managed to get away. They hauled ass in silence, failing to find Kristina Hartmann until they finally agreed to give up on one of the bluffs of the ravine. Too exhausted from the trip Kyran needed a moment before he could help with setting up camp, he began to contemplate the others he knew on the island, his own family and his dog, before finally starting up the prerequisite conversation in an attempt to build rapport. They both exchanged stories, and confirmed the people who were likely dangerous: Saachi, Blaine, Tina, so on. Natali also emphatically confirmed she had no intention to be a killer herself. Night began to fall as Kyran patched up Natali's wounds- with her supplies as his were well and truly MIA- and she rested. He had the misfortune to look over the edge of the ravine and see the dead body of Richard Ormsby. Natali also had the misfortune to see it, drawn over by his sudden shock. As the sun fell to sunset they moved onto plans. Kyran silently encouraged Natali to seek shelter elsewhere, and to leave him behind. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "Jeeze." - Kyran's reaction to finding the aftermath of a massacre. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kyran, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *Banging Out A Headache Pregame: *Maybe Everything That Dies Someday Comes Back Second Chances V2: *Looking Out for Number One *Septic *A Pity Sight for the Magpie *Lonely Rivers Flow To The Sea *Connect / Disconnect *It's Kind of Like a Wasteland *We're Mostly Made of Water *The Activity of Inactivity *The Whole Enchilada *One Sided Smile *Gonna Miss Me By My Walk... Miss Me By My Talk, Oh *This is The Age That You Start Losing Friends *Hero? But I'm a Kid Like Everyone Else *Die Hand Die Verletzt *Shoulder of Orion Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kyran Dean. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances